


Always Answer The Phone

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Toppy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean calls Sam and lets him know what's up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Answer The Phone

“Tech support, this is Sam Wesson.”

“Sam Wesson, this is Dean Smith, we met the other day. I want you to listen to me very closely.”

Sam straightened his posture and leaned forward a little. “Dean? You're...are you okay?”

“Stop talking and listen to me.”

He stopped talking.

“I've been thinking about you a lot. About the elevator.”

Sam nodded and then mentally kicked himself. Dean couldn't see him, why was he nodding?

“I've been thinking about how much I wanted to hit the emergency stop button and push you up against the wall and fuck you silly.”

He swallowed hard and gripped his khakis. He should hang up. This was harassment. But...

“You can hang up if you want, or you can hear me out. Say something if you're going to keep listening. Hang up if you're not.”

Sam took a deep breath and hesitated before replying, “Did you try turning it off and turning it back on?”

“Very good. Now, Sam, I've been thinking about you, like I said. I wanted you in the elevator. I wanted to fuck you right there. You'd have to brace your forearms against the wall to keep still while I pounded into you. Your ass looks so good in those fucking khakis, shit, Sam, I don't think you know how good you look, I just want to tear them off and spread you open and fuck you six ways from Sunday. Don't touch yourself.”

Sam guiltily moved his hand away from where he had been palming at his rapidly hardening cock.

“Put your hands on the desk. Keep them there.”

He complied. God, this was insane. Why was he doing this? And Dean's voice was so calm, how was he so damn calm? Sam was sweating already and he'd barely been talking to Dean for three minutes.

“After I fucked you so hard you couldn't stand up you'd lean your back against the wall and I'd go down on my knees and suck you off, put my mouth around that pretty cock of yours and suck until you can't hold back any more and you'd come all over my face. Some of it would land in my mouth and I would swallow it down and then I'd lick you clean. ...I told you to be quiet, Sam.”

Sam bit his tongue mid-moan, fingernails digging crescent-shaped bruises into his palms.

“I'm going to jack off now. I want you to listen and not make a sound. I'm going to be thinking about you the whole time, thinking about my cock in your ass, you begging for it like a slut...”

Sam could hear a catch in Dean's voice. Finally the man was starting to fall apart like Sam had been since the beginning of the conversation. He was impossibly hard now but he kept his hands on the desk because it was hot, so hot he could barely stand it.

“God, love you like this...taking me so deep, not complaining, just taking it, pleading me for more.”

Dean was gasping now, and Sam could hear the soft sound of skin on skin, fast and rhythmic.

“Want you like this all the time...want to...shit...fuck you so hard...Sam...”

Sam had to stifle another groan. All he could hear on the other end of the line was heavy breathing now, and then a sigh and something slipping around wetly.

“You've been so good, Sam. I appreciate it. You can come now, but do not leave your desk, and do not take out your cock.” He hung up.

Sam hissed and pressed his hand against his crotch, slipping his thumb below his waistband. The second it brushed against skin he came hard, soiling his pants and almost unable to breathe.

He only had a moment to rest and try to clear his head before the phone rang.

“Tech support, this is Sam Wesson,” he answered, his voice shaking a little.

“Hello Sam, this is Dean Smith. I need you to come to my office. Right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a sort-of sequel because, well, I think it needs it. Stay tuned. ;)


End file.
